


This Is What You Loved

by PrettyLittlePeacock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyLittlePeacock/pseuds/PrettyLittlePeacock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In bed with Dean...enough said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is What You Loved

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I am doing…any and all feedback is welcome. I wrote it on my phone last night when I couldn’t sleep and cleaned it up this afternoon. I have so much OCD over the content/anxiety over putting this out there, ugh. I am a mess but taking the plunge anyway.

“Fuck, baby. You feel so good.” Dean tilted his hips as you licked the sensitive underside of his cock. This was what you loved. Hearing him lose his mind as you worked him over, teasing and stroking him to the edge of release. You sucked the tip into your mouth as your tongue ran over his slit, the taste of salty precum running down your throat.  
  
“You taste so good, Dean.” You moaned as your center heated up, throbbing and pulsing.  
  
Slowly, deliberately you worked your mouth up and down his shaft. Your hand on his balls, massaging gently. You felt his thighs flex as his hands threaded your hair, pulling in a desperate need to have your mouth move faster.  
  
“Ah, jesus. So fucking gorgeous.” Dean was looking down at you, biting his lower lip. Face flushed and chest heaving. The muscles in his biceps flexing as he fought for control.  
  
You pulled back until just the tip was in your mouth and you stilled looking up at him, waiting. Without hesitation Dean thrust into you, his soft curls tickling your nose, slow at first but it didn't take him long to build momentum. Holding your head, fingers digging into your scalp, pulling your hair his hips came off the bed over and over.  
  
You loved the feel of his thick cock sliding in and out, the hardness of him filling your mouth, hitting the back of your throat. Closing your eyes, focusing on your breathing you increased the suction.  
  
He moaned your name. “Fuck, so good. Baby, you’re killing me.”  
  
You squeezed your thighs together, feeling the muscles quivering as you contracted them. Anything to ease the tension building inside you. It was like a violin string being pulled taut as the tuning pegs are turned...slowly tightening, tighter and tighter to the point you felt you would come undone. This is what you loved. The anticipation was always part of the thrill.  
  
You didn’t have long to wait. Without warning Dean lifted you up and turned you over, his mouth crashed into yours as he thrust, hitting your sweet spot, skin slapping together as he drove himself faster. His tongue keeping pace, robbing you of breath and triggering a bolt of electricity shooting all the way to your toes. Wrapping your legs around his waist you ran your hands up his sides and over his shoulders clinging to him like a lifeline.  
  
You moaned into each other's mouths unable to tear away. As Dean deepened his strokes you felt yourself come apart, crying out your release as it hit you in wave after crashing wave.  
  
Gasping for air with your heart pounding in your ears Dean never slowed his pace and you were oversensitive, the intensity too much. The tension was building again and you dug your nails into his shoulders, hitching your hips up to meet his thrusts. Sweat-slicked, the cords on his neck stood out as he jack-hammered into you harder and harder.  
  
The only sounds were of heavy breathing punctured by the slight stutter of the “oohs” in time with each stroke. Feeling how Dean was losing control as his thrusts became erratic you knew he was near the end. Your white hot release came for the second time, seeing stars behind your eyelids, face going numb. Deans rhythm faltered again and with a guttural roar he thrust deep and you felt the hot stream of his release deep inside.  
  
He nearly collapsed on top of you as his arms gave out and he went down on his elbows. Dean nuzzled your neck as you ran your fingers through the short hair on the nape of his neck, breathing him in and reveling in the smell of spice, sweat and sex.  
  
“Damn, baby, that was so good.” Dean was still breathing hard.  
  
“Mmmm…” was all you could manage and he chuckled, pulling you closer.  
  
After you caught your breath and your brain kicked into gear again, Dean lay on his stomach with his head in the crook of your neck as you stroked his back. He laced his hand with yours resting on your stomach. His rough breathing evening out, tickling you collarbone. You turned in towards him slightly as he threw a thick thigh over yours and settled closer until it rest at the apex of your thighs, against your moist curls. His now soft cock resting on your hip. The sweat on your skin cooling in the air you shivered and Dean pulled the blanket over the both of you.  
  
This is what you loved. The raw passion this beautiful, sexy man felt for you and the same feelings he elicited. Desperate, sexy, raw. As you drift off to sleep, you thought again: this is what you loved.


End file.
